


Space Oddity

by thawrecka



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Temporary Character Death, Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thawrecka/pseuds/thawrecka
Summary: During season 3, Shiro looks out from his liminal space.





	Space Oddity

It got dark in the black lion when no one was there. Sometimes it got dark on the mystical plane he was moving through, and he tried to rest, but he still wasn't sure if that was sleep or blinking out of existence for a moment. He would wake up, soaked into the control panels, his energy humming through each inch of the cockpit. Whenever someone touched the controls he could almost imagine he could feel it, like the electricity humming off their skin had brushed against his energy field.

It was a strange existence, but it was an existence.

Death wasn't what he'd expected so far. Sure, it was the first rest he'd had in years, but sometimes it was almost too quiet to bear. Black was a good companion and he loved their wordless conversations, when she'd touch his mind and let him know something he hadn't realised was always true, but sometimes he ached for a human voice. And then she'd let him listen in on Keith's rambles to himself, his yells in battles, the soft sounds of his breath as he sat, quiet, in the chair.

Keith couldn't see how far he'd come but sometimes Shiro was so proud it almost hurt, almost felt like he had a heart to squeeze in pain. He was so strong, and Shiro loved to watch him through Black's eyes.

He watched Keith now, breathing softly in sleep, cradled in Black's form, and let his love settle on Keith's shoulders like a blanket.


End file.
